The Hitch Afterawrds
by MynameisInu
Summary: This is the squeal to Waking up dead!It is up at last! Bella has a power that could change everything she is.Jacob is back and trouble is insured.What will happen when Bella uses her power to change what she has become!you will have to read and find out!


THIS IS THE LONG AWITED SUQUAL TO WAKEING UP DEAD!! Sorry it took so ling but I have had school and it's just been crazy. BUT its here now so please R&R!!

She lay there on the long black leather couch, headphones blaring to a hard rock CD Phil had given her so long ago. The rock music blazed but did not numb her now fine tuned senses. The sky dark but rays of sunshine made their way over the mountains to light the sky with purples, oranges and reds. In her heart of hearts she wished she could stand in the middle of a crowed city park in the place she once lived, feeling the light breeze that floated on air, messing her hair and teasing her nose. But here now in this everlasting life time she knew she would never stand in that park or in any sunny park again. She closed her eyes as the music ragged on. Then, as clear as day, his face was in her mind on the back of her eye lids "I know you coming" a slight smile crossed her lips before they were covered by his. She pulled off the headphones dropping them next to the couch.

"How are you Bella my love?" Edward smiled at her stroking her pale cheek

"Better now" Her lips smiled but her eyes didn't

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing cause I know it will be a lie" His voice was firm and strong but also loving and kind

Bella slid out from under him walking a short distance away in the huge room. Her back still turned she muttered "Nothing. It's stupid" she ran out of the room to lock her self in the bathroom. The mirror stretched along the wall. The person staring back at her was not the person she was. It was different. Her eyes a soft gold from hunting the day before but at the same time they were sad and confused. When she was changed something happened that had never happened before. As a human she was 32 but now as a vampire she was forever 18. The conversation between Edward and Carlisle ran threw Bella's head.

"'It may have been the cancer and the venom mix.'" Carlisle had said when he looked at her.

"Bella please come out of there" Edwards voice rang threw the door. Bella didn't answer him. The voices kept running threw her head

"'It may last'" Carlisle's voice spoke in her head again "'When the venom dissolves the tumor she may revert back to how she was"

"Bella you can't stay in here forever" Edward called again knocking louder

"'Is there any thing you can do to keep her this way'" Edwards voice echoed loudly in her head. Bella's memories flowed freely. The voices and emotions screamed in her head.

"Bella what's going on?!" Edward shouted pounded in the door, leaving dents in the solid oak door.

"Edward" Bella muttered as her eyes fell closed and she was over come with the flow of memories that were taking over her mind. Edward kicked open the door running to her. He swooped her up in his arms running to Carlisle's office.

Bella opened her eyes. She felt like she had just run a marathon as a human

"Edward?" she called out her voice still a heavenly chime

"Yes my love?" they were laying on the beautiful bed in the middle of the room

"What happened?" she asked looking in to Edwards dark honey eyes.

"You have a power, to make memories real to you. Both your human experiences and your vampire ones. You saw the conversation between Carlisle and I after you were changed. You made it real to you, putting your self backing to the very moment" He explained quickly "it is a very rare power and since it was the first time the power over loaded you"

"I don't know why it choose that memory. I was thinking so many things that I can see why it overloaded me" when she looked back at Edward he looked sad, worried.

"Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so sacred" His voice was sad at the thought of losing belle

**Bella's POV**

I could hear the anguish in his voice and it killed me. "Edward" I started but was stopped by a finger on my lips

"I thought turning you in to a vampire would keep you safe forever" he looked me his eyes burning in to mine. "I guess I was wrong again"

"I am safe" I turned and laid in his arms "as long as I am here" I herd him sigh as he tightened his grip on me

"Mom" Came Lindsey's voice from down stairs "I'm home"

I smiled to myself "shall we go"

"No" Edward pressed his perfect shaped lips to me neck

"What about Lin-" I started. Even now as a vampire him influence drives me crazy and arouses my body. So as he kissed down my neck my mind fussed and I lost my train of thought

"She has work to do. Its fine" Edward muttered his lips still on my neck "it's my time to love you Bella"

His cold fingers traced down my hips and down my thighs

"Edward…" his name slipped from my lips in a whimper of pleasure  
"Bells" He whispered my name. His hand slipped up my shirt to cress my stomach

I herd footsteps outside the door and the small voice of Alice "Bella" she called "Edward Come on" she said again as Edward continued lightly sucking on my neck leaving a red make on my pale skin. I whimpered as he stopped and sighed

"Come in Alice" Edward sat up on his elbow looking at his sister as she say at the edge on of the bed

"I'm sorry for bothering you two but I see a big sale in Seattle and its only tonight. Please Please let me take her Edward!" Alice pleaded with him for another shopping trip

"It's only been two weeks since she was changed I don't know if she can be around humans yet" Edward noted looking down at me

"We'll hunt now and I will be on the look out for trouble" Alice explained quickly "I will let no harm come to her. I promise!"

She sweetened the word promise

All threw this I said nothing. I found that I wanted to go shopping to my amazement

"If you're so worried why don't you go with us?" I spoke up at last

"Shopping with Alice. If I was lucky she would make me carry all the bags" he chuckled dryly

"I will keep the shopping between me and Bella" she still pleaded with my perfect husband.

Edward sighed in defeat "Fine, I wont shop with you but I will be close, listening.

I sat up quickly kissing him happily "thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I smiled happily. The rest of the day not forgotten but push to the back of my mind

**End Chapter**

**Ok what did you think?? I really want to know! Reviewing only takes a second so PLEASE R&R **


End file.
